some time alone
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Six years have passed since Yuya defeated Declan and Zuzu revived, and life is sweet. However, there are downsides to having four souls in one body. Rated for language, scenes and... just don't read if you're underage
1. Chapter 1

this takes place years after the end of the series. for those of you who prefer seeing them seperate and don't like this story, I will politely ask you to leave.

* * *

It's been six years since the Dimensional War and Zarc's revival has been prevented thanks to Yuya's efforts. Everyday life continued on even with things different. The dimensional portal generators still existed, allowing for the denizens of the four dimensions to go to all the different worlds. Riley turned out to be a girl instead of a boy, and has grown into a cute young woman, and was more open now. Henrietta now saw Riley as her daughter, and treated her as such. Riley was now six and in first grade. Leo Akaba was recently released and on probation, working at the Leo Institute of Dueling under his wife and son Declan of the Pendulum dimension. However, there were still some complications left over from the dimensional war, specifically in the reincarnations of Zarc and Ray, Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle.

Yuya and Zuzu were now dating, as were their dimensional counterparts. Now most wouldn't know why that was complicated, but the reason was they had to share everything. After Riley and Ray beat Zarc, Yuya's dimensional counterparts remained in him and he gained the dimensional dragons. After Yuya managed to make Riley smile and laugh, Ray brought people across the dimensions to the Pendulum dimension as Zuzu was brought back with her three counterparts inside of her.

Now the really difficult part, their urges. They were both 20 now. Yuya had matured quite nicely with a small bit of facial hair. Leo Akaba said that Yuya looked like Zarc before he went all destroyer of worlds, aside from the hair and clothes. Zuzu had also blossomed into quite the beautiful young woman, resembling Ray before she split the dimensions. Her body had also grown quite nicely, her boobs a nice F-cup with buns to match. They could also change their clothes, hair and eyes to the other counterparts. However, due to the four souls in the pair, this increased their lust. It didn't help matters much that with Yuya's rising popularity as a Pro Dueltainer meant reporters kept banging on his door for an interview. They couldn't even go to the movie theater without getting swarmed.

It was Saturday as Yuya and Zuzu were gonna go to the You Show Duel School, which was now open to all the dimensions, many duelists from across the four dimensions attending, including Kite's younger brother Hart from XYZ.

Now, in the Boyle residence, Zuzu was in her room, naked and masturbating.

"Geez, six years and I'm still not used to this increased lust," Zuzu said as her dimensional counterparts floated above her, also naked as they masturbated.

"Tell me about it," Celina said. "Before I met any of you, I never had to worry about hormones so it's new to me."

"Try containing your lust while you have a helicopter brother," Lulu said.

"No worse than living in a tiny garage with your roomie being the guy you like who ends up sweating a lot and sometimes works shirtless," Rin said.

Like Zuzu, each of the other girls also had grown to resemble Ray right before the split the dimensions.

Soon they came, Zuzu releasing enough fluids for all four of them.

"Well, better get dressed so I can meet Yuya at the school."

"Why are you going there on a Saturday again?" Celina asked.

"Because the school is closed, and if I don't get in that boy's pants soon, I'm gonna lose it."

So Zuzu went into her closet to find something to get Yuya's attention but remain modest enough to walk in public.

* * *

okay I know that was short, and I honestly wanted to have more but I hit a snag on how to show what Yuya was doing. anyway, here's what I got so far. sorry for the language, but hey this is rated M.


	2. Chapter 2

alright then, here's the second chapter. the Yus are having similar problems. okay, the exact same problems.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sakaki residence, we find Yuya masturbating to a picture of his girlfriend Yuzu wearing a bikini, and laid across the room were pictures of the other bracelet girls as the other dragon boys masturbated to their specific girl.

"Oh, Lulu, you're so cute," Yuto said.

"Oh, Rin, I just hug myself into your bosom," Yugo said.

"Well, can't say you're unattractive, Celina," Yuri said.

The four boys came, though it wouldn't really matter for whatever three were stuck in spirit form.

"Man, this isn't enough," Yuya said. "I need to have actual sex with Yuzu."

"Still don't understand why you get to go first," Yuri said.

"Well, this is Yuya's body," Yuto said.

"Though to be fair, we were all originally the same person, and aside from our hair, eyes and garden boy's eyebrows, physically we're all the same."

"Don't call me 'garden boy', slow-go."

"Seriously? All this time and you two are still going at it?"

"It's fine. It doesn't even bother me anymore."

"Yeah, Yuto, you gotta let them be who they be. Even if one of them be a former sadistic maniac."

"Seriously? Is anyone ever gonna let me live that down?"

"Nope," the other three said together.

"Besides, even if Yuya's the only one getting some, we all share it."

They grumbly agreed.

"Fine. But I get next."

"Depends on what type of card is drawn during our random selection."

So Yuya got dressed and went to the You Show Duel School, which thanks to the Leo Corperation was much larger, able to hold over 1000 students. And there were also You Show Duel Schools in XYZ and Synchro now, the Synchro also teaching about Turbo Duels. Yuya was dressed in a black shirt with a dragon on it and jeans. He also had a jacket on over it to avoid detection from the papparazzi. He ran until he saw who he knew was his girlfriend Yuzu wearing a cloak like what Alexis wore while on the run.

"You ready, babe?" Yuya asked.

"You had to ask?" Yuzu teased as they went inside the You Show Duel School, unaware of someone seeing them and going to see what was happening.

* * *

alright, so the person following them? that was a last minute decision I had. a guy who's been bugging me a bit on ideas actually gave me an idea. he suggested some instructors from other dimensions being teachers at the school, and it gave me an idea. probably not what he had in mind, but still


	3. Chapter 3

alright, here's the moment you've been waiting for. Yuya and Yuzu's sex scene. wanna try and not make it seem like nothing but mindless sex, but let's be honest, that would be tough. also, let me be as clear as possible. it will just be Yuya and Yuzu. will not show Yuto and Lulu, Yugo and Rin or Yuri and Celina, and I have no plans for a sequel. if you wanna see that, ask someone else. maybe Xbrain, but he's been having a block. been trying to get him to do a sequel to my Yugo/Rin story with Yuri and Celina, but he's been blocked like nobody's business. anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yuya and Yuzu entered the You Show Duel School. But the couple weren't there for class or teaching or anything like that. They were here to take care of something important, something they've been putting off for far too long. Their lust. Due to reviving with their dimensional counterparts inside them, Yuya and Yuzu's lust was aplified four times. Their first month after reuniting, they had sex almost every day. They managed to get it down to once or twice a month which is where the problem laid. They hadn't had sex for three months. Between Yuya's hectic schedule as a Pro Entertainment Duelist and Yuzu having to make sure the school didn't burn down, there hasn't been enough time to let it out. They soon made it to the arena as Yuzu went on the computer. Yuya took a moment to admire his girlfriend's outfit. It consisted of a pink belly-shirt with a green flower and a red skirt that barely reached her knees.

He couldn't resist and grabbed her boobs from behind, making the pinkette moan.

"Hey, Yuya, I know you've been holding it in for three months, but give me two minutes to finish preparing," Yuzu said.

"Two minutes," Yuya said as he leaned in close. "After that, can't promise anything."

Yuzu shivered in anticipation as she felt him breathe down her neck. He always knew how to turn her on. So she finished the preperations, and hit the delay. The two went down to the duel field, and saw the area change into a field, specifically Plain Plain(AN: lame name, by the way).

"This is the same action field where we first dueled after I got my Pendulum cards," Yuya said.

"As I remember, I won because you couldn't do it," Yuzu teased.

"Hey, I just got it okay! And for that comment, I think I should get rough."

"Oh, I look forward to that," Yuzu said.

They took off their clothes, admiring their equipment. Yuya's equipment looked to be around 8 inches long and was already erect. Meanwhile, Yuzu's nipples were hard as diamonds. They approached each other before hugging and kissing each other with passion. They went on like this for another couple minutes before pulling back.

"Oh, that kiss was so good," Yuya said as he groped her butt. "What was that, strawberry?"

"Yeah. Rin said she'd use apple when she and Yugo get a day."

"Yugo says he'd love that, but let's focus on us right now."

"Sounds lovely. How do you wanna start?"

"I'm sure my member would love to a strawberry kiss and marshmallowy hug."

"Sounds good to me."

Yuya was pushed onto his back as Yuzu jumped between his legs. She took her breasts and wrapped them around his cock. Yuya groaned as he felt his girlfriend give him a great titfuck, even louder when her lips kissed the head. This went on for a few minutes until Yuya felt his limit nearing.

"Yuzu, I'm about to-!"

She sped up as soon as Yuya said that. Moments later, he came, and she just sucked it as she took in what he released. She pulled off with a pop as she swallowed before she got on her butt, spreading her legs. Then she took one of her fingers and spread her pussy lips.

"So, Yuya, how about some payback?"

"You got it."

Yuya got up and got his head between Yuzu's legs. Then he got to licking it, making Yuzu moan as her boyfriend ate her out. Yuzu soon came as well, some splattering on Yuya's face. Yuzu smirked and licked her cum off his face.

"Hmm, I taste good." "Yes, you do, but I think it's time for the main event. So on your hands and knees."

Yuzu did as her boyfriend said, getting on her hands and knees before shaking her money-maker at Yuya. Yuya's nostrils flared at that.

"Yuzu, what kind of day is it?"

"I'm safe today, so don't be afraid to cum inside."

"You got it."

Yuya rammed in, and Yuzu winced as he pushed in.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just been so long, I forgot how big you were. Need to adjust."

Yuya rubbed her boobs and kissed her collarbone to help ease the pain. Soon as it disappeared, she bucked her hips. He started going slow and steady. But over time he sped up and even slapped her butt, making her moan and yelp in pleasure. It was another 17 minutes before they felt their limit coming.

"Yuzu, I'm about to-!"

"Me too, Yuya! Let's do it together!"

A few more thrusts and Yuzu came, the contraction of her orgasm causing Yuya to orgasm in her. After he finished splurting, he pulled out before collapsing next to Yuzu on his back.

"That... was... worth the wait," Yuya said.

"Yeah, it was," Yuzu said as her legs and arms gave out, laying on her stomach.

As they basked in the afterglow of their sex, something disturbed them.

*FLASH*

Yuya and Yuzu shot up at that before seeing someone standing at the door to their duel field.

"M-m-m-m-Masumi?" Yuzu stuttered.

Indeed, Yuzu's rival from the Leo Duel School was standing there, wearing white shorts and a black belt with jewels on them. She also wore a white shirt with a diamond on it.

"Wonder what the papers would say about this," Masumi teased, holding her duel disk that had a picture of them on it. "Though, if I got something, it might disappear."

Yuya and Yuzu shared a look. They had no idea what she wanted, but whatever it was might be worth that picture not getting out.

* * *

sorry this took so long. lack of inspiration. also, didn't know who exactly to put in. also, I decided to switch to Yuzu's japan name because I got to watching it a couple weeks ago. last duel was Yuya against Enjoy Chojiro


End file.
